Yang Tersembunyi Darinya
by FlyingBee
Summary: Ia mencintai gadis itu. Sebagai Voldemort dan sebagai Tom Marvolo Riddle. Gadis itu adalah impian mereka. Tapi fortuna berkata tidak kepadanya. [Riddle/OC]


Gadis itu menatap ke arah langit malam. Gugusan galaksi Andromeda terhampar di atasnya.

"… _Aku membencimu.."_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

* * *

"Aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Apa kau tidak takut denganku ?"

London. Matanya menelisik setiap sudut kota itu. Kemudian Ia mendengus dengan jijik ke arah muggle yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Bukan tanpa alasan Ia mengunjungi wilayah para muggle dan bahkan betah berlama-lama disana, atau bahkan untuk sekedar 'memandangi' Istana Buckingham yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung yang kini Ia sambangi. Tidak, Ia tidak sedang memata-matai _The Royal Family_ atau merencanakan kudeta. Sekalipun Ia merupakan seorang penyihir terkeji, tapi darah Inggrisnya masih setia kepada Keluarga Kerajaan dan Negaranya.

Kau tidak salah lihat. Voldemort baru saja mengakui kalau dirinya merupakan penyihir terkeji.

Sekaligus seorang pembunuh.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutakutkan darimu…" gadis berambut hitam panjang itu memecahkan keheningan sesaat diantara mereka. Seragam Hogwarts masih dikenakannya. Dasi dan syal hijau masih tinggal di lehernya. Jemarinya menyisir rambutnya; membiarkan angin membelai rambutnya. Matanya yang mengingatkan Voldermort kepada seseorang itu menatapnya tajam. " _The show must go on, my lord._ Jangan buang-buang waktu disini", ujarnya dengan dingin.

 _Poff,_ gadis itu lebih dulu ber-Apparate. Meninggalkan sosok Pangeran Kegelapan itu dalam diam.

 _Ia benar-benar mirip dengan Severus._

* * *

" _Apa kau tidak mau hidup bersamaku ?"_

" _Lupakan aku, Riddle. Itu kalau kau masih mau hidup"._

* * *

Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pemandangan matahari terbit merupakan pemandangan yang indah.

" _Kita bisa menganalogikan matahari terbit itu sebagai harapan yang baru._ Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah mengunjungi Menara Astronomi selama dua minggu berturut-turut, _Riddle_ ".

Ia menoleh untuk mendapati sosok gadis itu diambang pintu. Ia berdiri disana, masih lengkap dengan seragam Slytherinnya. Tongkat ada ditangannya namun tidak teracung ke arah Sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Seakan-akan tongkat itu Ia keluarkan sebagai pengingat 'kalau-kau-macam-macam-aku-bisa-meng'avada kedavra'-dirimu'.

Voldemort –atau dalam hal ini Tom Marvolo Riddle, mendengus geli.

"Aku pikir aku sudah memeringatkanmu untuk tidak menyebut nama 'Muggle'-ku, _Miss Snape_ ", balasnya dengan sarkastik. Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Menggaruk kepalanya sebelum berjalan mendekatinya. Tanpa rasa takut, gadis itu duduk di sebelah Tom. " _To the point_ saja, apa kau ada masalah, huh ? tumben-tumbennya kau berkunjung ke Hogwarts tanpa membuat kekacauan", tanya gadis itu sedikit menyindir.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sarkasme sudah menjadi hal yang mendarah daging di Slytherin", tukas Tom dengan kesal.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "mungkin saja Salazar Slytherin menambahkan kriteria 'Ahli Sarkasme' dalam persyaratan menjadi murid Slytherin".

Dan mereka berbincang-bincang, cukup lama. Entah itu tentang pengalaman mereka di Hogwarts atau bertukar pikiran tentang ilmu filsuf.

"Sayang, kau datang di pagi hari. Aku pikir kau akan senang untuk melihat gugusan galaksi Andromeda atau bintang Polaris".

"Galaksi ?"

"Alam semesta terdiri dari beberapa galaksi. Galaksi Andromeda merupakan galaksi terdekat dari galaksi bimasakti", jelasnya.

Riddle menatapnya dengan bingung, belum pernah Ia mendengar penjelasan seperti itu. Voldemort segera undur diri ketika mereka mendengar pintu Menara Astronomi dibuka. Professor Sinistra memandangi murid Slytherin yang tengah duduk sendirian dipinggir Menara itu. "Miss Snape, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

Ia menoleh, tersenyum, "tidak ada, Professor. Hanya memandangi matahari terbit".

* * *

" _Aku mencintaimu"._

" _Tidak, Riddle. Katakan 'Aku membencimu'"._

" _Aku mencintaimu"._

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle adalah anak yang lahir dibawah pengaruh Ramuan Cinta. Dan secara teori, seharusnya ia tidak memiliki rasa untuk mencintai.

Seharusnya.

Dan kemudian gadis itu muncul begitu saja di dalam kehidupannya. Ia masih ingat ketika Severus membawa gadis itu ke pertemuan Death Eaters di Manor Malfoy. Dengan pakaian _a la Punk_ dan mata yang menatap lurus Voldemort tanpa rasa takut. Ya, Irene Snape adalah satu-satunya orang yang menatap Voldemort tanpa rasa takut ataupun rasa benci. Satu-satunya yang terpancar dimata itu hanyalah sebuah ambisi besar gadis itu.

" _Dia adalah anak asuh-ku. Ia seorang Half-blood sepertiku, orang tuanya meninggal karena muggle sebelas tahun yang lalu. Tiga hari yang lalu Ia baru saja kembali ke Inggris"._

" _Dan kalau boleh tahu, dimana kau belajar sebelumnya, Miss Snape ?"_

" _Aku belajar di Koldovstoretz selama tiga tahun"._

" _Dan sekarang ?"_

" _Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaranku dengan Tuan Friedrich"._

Voldemort tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Ia tahu kalau mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa membahagiakan gadis itu. Dengan kondisinya sekarang, Ia tidak akan bisa menemaninya.

" _Katakan bahwa kau membenciku, Riddle…"_

Potter masih hidup. Anak yang Bertahan Hidup itu menatapnya dengan berang, dengan berani. Ia tahu kalau darah Gryffindor-nya telah mendidih saat ini.

Ia mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya.

"Expelliarmus !"

"Avada Kedavra !"

Dan Voldemort tahu, kalau Ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

Ah, bukan.

Ia sengaja. Ia tahu kalau Mantra Kematian itu akan berbalik menyerangnya.

"… _Kau harus membenciku, Riddle…"_

"Terima Kasih" ujarnya untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Harry.

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"… _dengan begitu kau bisa terus hidup"._

" _Dan bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau ?"_

* * *

" _Riddle, aku adalah pengkhianat. Apa kau tidak membenciku ?"_

" _Aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Apa kau tidak takut kepadaku ?"_

* * *

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap miliaran bintang di langit.

Setelah perang itu berakhir, Ia bergegas mengurusi surat-surat Imigrasi untuk pergi dari negara itu. Professor McGonagall memintanya untuk memikirkan hal itu, lebih-lebih ketika mereka mulai melakukan rencana mereka untuk membersihkan nama ayahnya.

" _Aku akan bantu, tapi biarkan aku pergi dari negara ini dulu"._

Dan pada akhirnya mereka menyerah. Membiarkan anak satu-satunya Severus Snape itu ke Jerman dan menetap disana. Bahkan kepergiannya sampai diantar oleh pihak Kementrian. Harry juga ada disana. Sebagai permintaaan maaf, untuk melenyapkan semua yang merupakan miliknya.

Ia tertawa. Mungkin juga Shakespeare tengah tertawa juga dalam kuburnya.

" _Untuk menyelamatkan seseorang, itu mengartikan kalau kau tidak dapat menyelamatkan semuanya"._

Ia berbalik, melangkahkan kaki untuk berbaur dengan keramaian.

" _Maafkan aku, Riddle. Tapi itu bukan dirimu."_

Ia menghela nafas.

" _Aku mencintai Longbottom"._

 _ **Fin…?**_

* * *

 _Ampun kanjeng Voldemort, Jangan kutuk Hamba ~_

 _#Dilempar_panci_sama_Voldy._

 _Irene Snape is my OC. OC dadakan yang dibikin khusus ketika membuat FF ini (Tadinya mau make Hermione, tapi kayaknya nggak rela banget kalo Hermione jatuh cinta sama Kakek-Kakek Botak T_T)._

 _Snape : TERUS APA MAKSUDNYA, LU NGORBANIN ANAK GUA JADIAN SAMA SI VOLDY !?_

 _Hush, hush, berisik anda, udah sono balik ke Hogwarts._

 _Review/Kritik/Saran ?_


End file.
